I Hate You Don't Leave Me
by BlueSky Shin
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto, dua pemuda yang saling menjalin kasih. Hubungan keduanya begitu erat tak terpisahkan walaupun jarak memisahkan mereka. Cerita ini hanyalah kisah ujian untuk mereka berdua. Akankah keduanya mampu melewati ujian ini dan tetap menjaga janji di antara mereka?/ Sasunaru


Sasuke melihat pemuda yang di cintainya kini hanya tertawa gembira, hatinya begitu senang melihatnya. Ia tidak perlu memikirkan apapun lagi hanya pemuda yang ada di hadapannya yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Yah, pemuda yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rate : T.**

 **Pair : SasuNaru Always.**

 **Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort ( Maybe ).**

 **Warning : There is content Slash, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Boys Love, AU, Ooc, Oc, and Typo so don't blame me cause I have warned you.**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari lagunya Demi yang berjudul I Hate You Don't Leave Me**

 **.**

Waktu itu ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke delapan. Banyak tamu yang di undang ke ulang tahun anak kedua Uchiha itu namun tidak satu pun di antara tamu tersebut yang dapat menarik perhatian Sasuke kecil, hingga seorang keluarga Namikaze yang merupakan pengusaha berkebangsaan Inggris – Jepang itu mengenalkannya kepada anak keduanya yang juga seumuran dengan Sasuke yakni Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto kecil saat itu memakai tuxedo lengkap yang sesuai dengan ukuran mininya. Matanya yang bagaikan langit biru dapat membuat Sasuke kecil terkagum, surai kuning cerahnya bahkan menyamai terangnya sinarnya matahari dan juga jangan lupakan senyuman lebar anak itu ketika melihat ada anak seumurannya di dalam pesta itu mampu membuat dada Sasuke bedegup kencang.

"Sasuke, Ini Naruto dan Naruto ini Sasuke." Ucapan dari Uchiha Mikoto, Ibu dari dua pewaris Uchiha itu menyadarkan Sasuke dan kini Sasuke merasa dirinya sedikit di dorong ke depan oleh Mikoto agar Sasuke dapat berteman dengan anak dari teman sepermainan ibunya. Sasuke tahu maksud dari ibunya itu, ia pun sedikit mengulurkan tangannya ke depan anak bersurai matahari itu "Uchiha Sasuke."

Anak itu dengan senyuman yang masih di tunjukkannya menerima uluran tangan Sasuke "Namikaze Naruto dan kau bisa memanggilku Naruto." Jawabnya sopan.

Saat itu mereka mulai berteman, Orang tua mereka merespon positif atas persahabatan yang terjalin di antara keduanya.

Persahabatan itu tak berlangsung lama, ujian mulai menghampiri kedua keluarga tersebut. Sepuluh tahun sejak persahabatan yang terjalin di antara kedua anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha – Namikaze itu hubungan keduanya semakin dekat bahkan hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto semakin dekat dan intim. Dua anak bungsu tersebut menjalin hubungan percintaan secara rahasia dari keluarga mereka masing-masing. Mereka takut atas konsekuensi yang akan mereka terima jika keluarga mereka tahu atas hubungan mereka.

Konsekuensi dimana keluarga mereka akan berusaha menjauhkan mereka. untuk itulah sejak mereka mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing ketika mereka memasuki High School keduanya berkomitmen akan menjaga hubungan keduanya dan itu tidak mudah. Untungnya mereka dapat menjalani semuanya berkat dukungan dari teman-teman terdekat mereka yang memang sudah mengetahui hubungan di antara keduanya.

Keduanya sangat bahagia walaupun harus menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari keluarga sendiri hingga kejadian itu berlangsung.

Saat itu musim gugur dimana akan dibukanya pendaftaran Universitas. Sasuke yang pintar di jurusan Akuntansi memilih Universitas ternama di Jepang sedangkan Naruto yang pintar di dalam merangkai kata menjadi sebuah lagu yang indah memilih jurusan musik di jerman.

Keduanya pun harus berpisah namun untuk keduanya itu bukan masalah karena mereka akan terus menjalani hubungan mereka walaupun jarak memisahkan keduanya. Naruto yang berkuliah di jerman setiap kalinya menghubungi Sasuke begitu juga Sasuke hingga enam bulan sejak mereka menjalani hubungan Jarak jauh kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Sasuke mendengarkan musik di kamarnya sambil mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Ia begitu sibuk dengan tugas yang semakin lama semakin menumpuk sehingga selama seminggu ini tidak bisa menghubungi Naruto begitu pula dengan Naruto selama ini Naruto tidak menghubungi dirinya sempat terlintas rasa khawatir namun sebagai seorang Uchiha, Sasuke harus bisa menutupi rasa khawatirnya dengan wajah dingin yang memang sering sekali ia tampilkan di depan publik.

Ketukan keras terdengar dari berbagai suara yang ada di kamar Sasuke. Sasuke yang benci di ganggu ketika belajar, mematikan musiknya dan siap memarahi siapa yang berani mengganggu acara belajarnya. Ketika pintu terbuka, ia di hadapkan dengan wajah pucat dengan aliran air mata di wajah ibunya.

Ia mengerutkan dahinya "Ada apa, Kaa san?" Tanyanya khawatir atas keadaan ibunya.

Ibunya masih tidak menjawabnya dan kini ibunya malah menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya berusaha tidak mengeluarkan air matanya lagi, di sela-sela tangisan ibunya Sasuke dapat mendengar beberapa kata "Sas.. Na-namikaze kecelakaan."

"A-apa?"

Ibunya mengulangi perkataannya dengan sedikit menarik kedua tangannya serta menarik nafas berusaha menenangkannya dirinya "Keluarga Namikaze kecelakaan saat akan kembali ke jepang."

"Apa? Mereka akan kesini?" Ibunya mengangguk, Sasuke tidak percaya karena Naruto tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini "Itu tidak mungkin, Kaa san. Naru, tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini, Kaa san jangan bercanda."

"Tidak, Sas. Mereka memang berencana kesini untuk membuat surpraise di hari ulang tahunmu tapi pesawat yang mereka naiki telah mengalami kecelakaan."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan seluruh penumpangnya?"

Mikoto menutup matanya "Belum ada kepastiannya, Sas tapi menurut kabar yang Kaa san terima seluruh penumpang di perkirakan tidak ada yang selamat."

Perkataan ibunya menjadi pukulan telak bagi Sasuke. Dunianya yang dulu di terangi oleh berbagai warna berkat kemunculan Naruto kini berubah drastis menjadi warna kelabu.

Dua tahun berlalu, kedukaan di hati Sasuke tidak menghilang dan malah semakin kelabu begitu ada pernyataan atas seluruh penumpang yang menaiki pesawat menuju jepang itu dinyatakan sudah meninggal dunia. Orang-orang yang mengenal keluarga Namikaze menyatakan kalau mereka turut berduka cita atas musibah yang menimpa seluruh keluarga Namikaze termasuk keluarga Uchiha.

Dua tahun telah berlalu, hati dingin Sasuke semakin mendingin ia tidak akan mengizinkan siapapun mendekatinya termasuk keluarganya sendiri. Hal ini menyebabkan keluarga Uchiha khawatir terhadap anak kesayangan mereka di keluarga Uchiha itu.

Secara perlahan-lahan keluarga Uchiha mulai mengenalkan para gadis muda ke Sasuke namun Sasuke tetap tak bergeming hingga akhirnya suatu malam seluruh keluarga membicarakan hal ini dengan Sasuke.

"Sas, kami ingin berbicara denganmu." Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi ketika Sasuke baru saja pulang dari kampusnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menjawab 'hn' saja dan mengikuti sang kakak yang membawa dirinya ke ruang keluarga di rumah itu. di dalam ruangan itu, Sasuke dapat melihat kedua orang tuanya dan kini kakaknya bergabung dengan mereka dengan duduk di sofa di dekat mereka. Sasuke pun memilih duduk di hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ada apa Otou San, Okaa San?" Tanya Sasuke.

Tou sannya berdeham dan seluruh keluarga kini memusatkan perhatiaannya kepada kepala keluarga Uchiha itu "Kami ingin membicarakan masa depanmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya diam, menyuruh agar Tou sannya meneruskan perkataannya "Kamu pasti tahu kenapa kami mengenalkan para gadis kalangan atas padamu, kan?" Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan Tou sannya kembali melanjutkan "Selama ini kami berusaha agar kau sendiri yang memilih pasanganmu tapi sepertinya sejak kau kehilangan Naruto." Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka atas kata-kata Tou sannya namun ia memilih tidak berkomentar "Kau tidak mau membuka hatimu untuk yang lain." Semua diam melihat Sasuke tak bereaksi.

"Kami tahu hubunganmu dengan Naruto." Sahut Itachi.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang "Jadi kalian tahu? Dan kalian menyetujuinya?"

"Iya kami tahu dan kami menyetujuinya, sayang tapi kami memilih diam karena kami ingin kamu sendirilah yang mengatakannya." Jawab Ibunya.

Sasuke hanya diam, dia merasakan perasaannya campur aduk. Senang, marah dan menyesal bercampur aduk "Dan kenapa kalian memanggilku kesini?" Tanya Sasuke begitu ia mulai menenangkan perasaannya.

"Kami ingin kau menikahi anak gadis keluarga Haruno." Pernyataan yang bisa tersirat menjadi perintah itu meluncur dari suara tegas sang kepala keluarga Uchiha itu.

Sasuke siap untuk menolak namun suara dari sang kakak mengehentikannya "Okaa san sakit parah dan aku di diagnosis tidak akan bisa mempunyai anak."

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna mendengar berita dari kakaknya itu "Okaa san ingin menggendong cucunya sebelum ia meninggal, Sas."

"Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa, Naru aka-."

"Sas sekarang bukan saatnya kau egois. Selama ini kami berusaha agar kau tidak terbebani dengan masalah ini tapi penyakit Kaa san semakin parah, kau tidak ingin melihat Okaa san bersedih kan?"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Sas-."

"Sudahlah, Chi. Jangan paksa adikmu seperti itu." Suara lembut Okaa sannya menghentikan segalanya "Sasuke maaf karena Okaa san sudah egois seperti ini, kau tidak usah mencemaskan Okaa san, Okaa san bangga mempunyai anak sepertimu yang tetap setia menunggu orang yang di cintainya." Mikoto tersenyum melihat mata onyx anaknya yang kini mulai basah. Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dua Uchiha lainnya "Bagaimana kalau kita usai percakapan ini?"

"Hn terserah kamu saja sayang."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan malam." Ajak Mikoto sambil menempatkan dirinya di antara lengan suaminya yang begitu melindungi dirinya. Mereka berdua mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut begitu juga dengan Itachi.

Tinggal selangkah lagi ketiga Uchiha itu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut hingga suara anak bungsunya menghentikan langkah ketiganya "Baiklah, aku mau menikahi anak keluarga Haruno."

Ketiganya berbalik memandang Sasuke yang kini menundukan kepalanya "Benarkah itu Sas?" Tanya Itachi memastikan pendengarannya.

"Iya aku mau menikahi Haruno Sakura."

Ketiga Uchiha itu tersenyum mendengarnya namun mereka tidak melihat ekpresi tersakiti di wajah anak kesayangan mereka.

'Maafkan Aku, Naru.' Hanya kata-kata itu yang terus terucap di hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Mata biru langit itu melihat langit cerah di atasnya, ia sedikit menghalau sinar matahari yang memasuki kaca jendela mobil bekas yang sedang ia naiki sekarang. Ia sudah tak sabar melihat kekasihnya yang selama dua tahun ini tidak ia temui.

Senyum merekah di wajahnya, sang supir yang merasakan mood pemuda di sebelahnya berubah ikut tersenyum "Kau sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Sasukemu, heh."

"Tentu saja, Aruka Jii san. Naru, sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya gara-gara luka yang Naru dapatkan di kecelakaan itu Naru jadi tidak dapat segera bertemu dengannya, Naru harap ia terus menunggu Naru sesuai dengan janjinya dulu."

Aruka, seorang pemuda berumur 35 tahun itu mengacak surai pirang pemuda di sebelahnya "Tenang saja ia pasti menunggumu, Naru."

Senyuman di wajah pemuda itu semakin melebar mendengar perkataan penyelamatnya itu "Yeah, Sasuke pasti menunggu Naru." Ucapnya berulang kali di otaknya.

Naruto memandang langit biru di balik kaca usam. Ia masih teringat dengan janji Sasuke tiga tahun yang lalu. saat itu musim panas sama seperti sekarang, mereka duduk di bawah pohon besar di belakang halaman sekolah. Sasuke membaca novel kesayangannya sedangkan Naruto mendengarkan lagu dari headsetnya.

Semilir angin menyejukkan keduanya padahal saat itu jepang sedang mengalami musim panas. Keduanya sangat menikmati saat-saat kebersamaan mereka hingga keheningan itu terpecahkan oleh salah satu dari keduanya.

"Ne ~ Suke.." Naruto melepaskan headsetnya dan ia menatap sang kekasih yang ada di sampingnya sedangkan kekasihnya hanya diam menunggu Naruto melanjutkan.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa jika aku ke Jerman?"

"Tidak apa-apa dobe justru aku bangga kau mau mengembangkan kelebihanmu."

"Tapi kita tidak bisa bersama lagi kalau aku ke Jerman."

Sasuke menutup novelnya dan menaruhnya di sampingnya lalu menangkupkan pipi tembem kekasihnya itu "Naru dengar ! Walaupun kita tidak bisa bersama itu Cuma untuk sementara lagipula aku akan terus menunggumu disini hingga kau kembali."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, Aku berjanji. Seorang lelaki tidak boleh menarik kembali janji lagipula aku mencintaimu, Dobe."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sas." Balas Naruto. Seketika itu Sasuke menarik Naruto mendekat dan mereka berciuman di tengah-tengah yang sedang berhembus serta daun-daun yang berguguran akibat terpaan angin.

Naruto tersenyum mengingat kenangannya dulu. Ia sungguh tak bisa bersabar ingin menemui Sasuke, orang yang di cintainya.

* * *

Sasuke melihat mempelai wanita yang ada di depannya. Seorang gadis dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih, surai berwarna buble gumnya di gelung rapi. Sebuah buket mawar putih di tengah kedua tangannya. Sungguh cantik untuk seorang mempelai pengantin wanita, pantas saja banyak lelaki yang mengantri anak tunggal keluarga Haruno tersebut namun Sakura akhirnya malah bersanding dengan anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal atas kedinginan hatinya. Di dalam hati, Sakura berharap bisa mencairkan hati sang Uchiha.

"Baiklah sekarang waktunya untuk kedua mempelai berciuman." Suara Pendeta membuat senyum manis di wajah Sakura terukir, ia sudah tak sabar ingin merasakan ciuman dari orang yang dari dulu ia cintai itu sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap dingin sang gadis di hadapannya seolah tidak ada perasaan apapun.

Karena Suara Pendeta itu merupakan salah satu dari prosesi pernikahan yang sedang mereka jalani, Sasuke perlahan maju sambil menatap wajah mempelai wanitanya dan tanpa sadar Sakura menutup matanya.

Cepat dan singkat yang di rasakan oleh Sakura ketika bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya dan kembali menarik kembali wajahnya. Sakura benar-benar tidak merasakan apapun padahal ini acara sakral yang hanya di rasakan sekali dalam hidup mereka.

Tepukan tangan terdengar di gereja tersebut. Sakura sekali lagi berusaha tersenyum walaupun ia tahu senyum itu hanyalah senyuman tipuan di balik sakit hatinya yang tidak dapat merasakan ciuman penuh cinta dari sang suami.

Lengannya bergantung di lengan lelaki di sebelahnya yang kini telah menjadi suami sahnya. Secara perlahan keduanya menuju pintu gereja. Pelan-pelan Sakura dapat mendengar suara lonceng gereja berbunyi serta bisikan kerumunan yang ada di depan gereja. Langkah keduanya terus berjalan hingga mereka di hadapkan oleh beberapa rekanan yang sudah melempari kelopak bunga mawar putih ke arah mereka. Sakura sangat senang mengalami semuanya ini.

"Maaf Uchiha san bisakah kalian berciuman? Ini untuk foto majalah kami." Pinta Salah seorang wartawan yang meliput acara prosesi pernikahan mereka.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Sekali ini saja, Please." Sahutan kembali dari rekan wartawan tadi dan kini berbagai media pun meminta hal sama kepada mereka mengharuskan mereka berhenti di tengah tangga yang menuju mobil pengantin.

Tak tahan atas desakan permintaan wartawa tersebut, Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibirnya sesingkat mungkin. Berbagai jepretan kamera menyoroti keduanya dan Sasuke kembali menarik Sakura ketika gadis itu tersadar atas keterkejutannya menuju mobil pengantin mereka ketika mereka hampir sampai di hadapan mobil dan berniat masuk, Mata Sasuke membulat terkejut melihat seorang pemuda dengan warna bola mata langit biru yang sangat ia rindukan itu menatap dirinya dengan raut wajah terluka.

"Na-naruto."

Sang pemilik nama itu hanya dapat tersenyum miring menatap Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka mendapati sang kekasih hati mengkhinati janji yang pernah terucap dulu. Naruto ketika tadi mendapati berita dari salah satu pelayan di rumah keluarga Uchiha langsung menuju tempat prosesi pernikahan Sasuke untuk membuktikan berita jika kekasihnya itu menikahi gadis lain dan ternyata semua berita itu benar.

Merasa terkhianati, hati Naruto terasa sangat sakit. Ia meremas dadanya ketika melihat Sasuke berciuman di hadapan publik dan kini ia berhadapan langsung dengan mata onyx yang membulat terkejut membuat senyum miring terpasang di wajah tan itu.

Naruto membencinya.

Membenci mata onyx itu.

Naruto secara perlahan memundurkan langkahnya dan berbalik berlari dari acara tersebut. Dapat Naruto dengar suara Sasuke yang memanggilnya dan ia merasakan Uchiha sulung itu mengejarnya.

"Naruto, Tunggu." Panggil Sasuke ketika ia benar-benar yakin jika orang yang tadi bertatapan dengan di depan gereja itu benar-benar Narutonya dan kini ia mengejar pemuda pirang tersebut ketika pemuda itu berlari darinya. Sasuke benar-benar merasa bersalah, ia sudah mengkhianati janji mereka.

'Naru, Maafkan aku.'

Sasuke terus mengejar Naruto sambil meneriakan nama sang kekasih. Ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya, Sasuke benar-benar tak peduli dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia meninggalkan sang istri dan keluarganya di depan gereja. Saat ini ia hanya ingin Narutonya.

Mereka berlari menyelusuri jalanan. Naruto tidak benar-benar memperdulikan kemana kakinya berlari, sang Namikaze bungsu hanya ingin berlari dari semua ini.

 _Dari Takdir._

 _Dari rasa sakit ini._

 _Dari rasa benci ini._

 _Dan dari rasa cinta ini._

Naruto tersenyum sendu mengingat semua orang yang ia cintai meninggalkan dirinya. Ia benar-benar tak pantas untuk hidup lagi, begitu suara teriakan Sasuke yang meneriakan namanya dan suara klakson dari mobil yang sedang melaju ke arahnya terdengar.

Naruto tersenyum. Tubuhnya terlempar, rasa sakit tidak terasa sama sekali. Ia siap menyusul keluarganya.

* * *

"Naru." Suara baritone lembut itu memanggil pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Senyuman lembut masih terukir di wajah tan Naruto ketika pemuda raven memanggil nama Namikaze sulung tersebut "Sudah saatnya kau minum obat." Lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto hanya kembali memainkan mobil-mobilan di tangannya, pemuda pirang itu benar-benar tak memperdulikan pemuda lainnya.

"Naru." Sekali lagi Sasuke memanggil nama orang yang di cintainya namun tak mendapatkan respon. Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu menarik nafasnya, ia mencoba bersabar. Pelan-pelan ia memindahkan mainan mobil-mobil di ranjang itu ke laci kecil di sampingnya. Semua mainan sudah berada di atas laci, tinggal satu mobil di tangan Naruto. Sasuke perlahan mencoba mengambil mainan tersebut namun dirinya malah mmendapatkan perlawanan dari Naruto hingga tangan bersentuhan.

"I Hate You." Kata-kata terucap begitu saja dari mulut mungil Namikaze bungsu itu. Naruto menarik tangannya dan malah melempar mobil-mobilannya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bisa menghindar dari lemparan mendadak tersebut hingga menyebabkan luka di dahinya. Naruto mulai kembali melempari Sasuke dengan segala barang yang ada di sekitarnya sambil mengulangi kata-kata 'I Hate You' berulang kali.

Sasuke berusaha menghindar dari serangan Naruto namun dirinya tak bisa benar-benar menghindari dari barang-barang yang terlempar ke arahnya

"I Hate You." Naruto melempar bantalnya.

"I Hate You." Naruto gelas di laci yang ada di samping ranjangnya.

"I Hate You." Naruto melempar vas bunga dan hampir mengenai Sasuke.

Beberapa Suster memasuki ruangan dan berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang masih melempar barang-barang ke arah Sasuke. Hanya ke arah Sasuke, orang yang di cintainya sekaligus orang yang di bencinya.

"Uchiha san lebih baik anda keluar sekarang." Pinta seorang suster yang berada tak jauh dari Naruto untuk menenagkan pemuda pirang tersebut. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami mohon Uchiha san ini untuk ketenangan Naruto." begitu mendengar penjelasan salah satu suster, Sasuke menurutinya. Ia keluar dari ruang rawat Naruto. ketika ia sudah tak berada di ruangan tersebut, Sasuke sudah tak mendengar teriakan kata-kata menyakitkan dari Naruto tapi kini tergantikan dengan suara tangisan perih dari dalam kamar Naruto.

"Don't Leave Me."

"Please Don't Leave Me."

Kata-kata terus terucap dari Naruto begitu merasakan keberadaan orang yang di cintainya tak berada di sekitarnya. Tangisan penuh kepedihan mulai menggema di ruangan berwarna serba putih itu.

Sasuke meremas dadanya. Rasanya begitu menyedihkan melihat orang yang di cintainya bersikap seperti itu.

Orang yang mencintainya serta membenci dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**


End file.
